Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a key module, and more particularly relates to an electronic device and a multifunction key module.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the daily development of technology and industry, electronic devices, such as notebook computer, tablet computer, and mobile phone, etc., are widely used in our daily life. The types and functions of electronic devices are becoming more and more diverse, and the convenience and practicality is making these electronic devices more popular. In order to be easier to carry, the user's requirements about lightweight and thin electronic devices is becoming higher and stricter day by day. Therefore, how to make each element of the electronic device perform more functions become a topic that needs to be well researched.